


(At Least With You I Got To Be) Young And Happy

by michaud



Category: Private Romeo (2011), Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaud/pseuds/michaud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Glenn’s shooting him these small smiles and Sam thinks, </i>I get to have this, him, he’s for me,<i> and whatever was jittering through him before has settled down to a low, pleasing hum, towing him forward with Glenn at his side.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(At Least With You I Got To Be) Young And Happy

**Author's Note:**

> see end notes for content warnings

Sam’s never really understood the fuss about sex. One way or another, he’s never been as driven by it, by desire, as the other guys: Gus, whose girlfriend will screw him eight ways ‘til Sunday when he’s back home on breaks, but refuses to let him take a picture of her breasts; and Josh, who, to Sam’s knowledge, has never been in a relationship but has slept with more girls than any other cadet in their year, always coming back from break with this well-fucked glow and a tendency to lick his lips and not elaborate on his activities. Sam just, he doesn’t know, he’s always been pretty content with his own hand. For one thing, it knows exactly what he likes. Hell, he’s never even kissed anybody except his next door neighbor at her older brother's wedding. She'd tasted like the champagne all the kids had been sneaking, her hands were clammy, and it had put another tick in the “nothing special” column.  
  
He meets Glenn when the kid transfers in at the beginning of the year, and it’s like a switch has been flipped. All of a sudden, and without his consent, all he can think about is running his hands up and down Glenn’s body, over his bristly hair, his narrow waist and broad but oddly delicate shoulders. He wants to bite at Glenn’s neck and lips, leave marks where everyone will see them, he wants to push Glenn up against a wall and rut against him until he comes so hard he falls over.

Sam thinks he should probably feel weird about this, be having some sort of crisis of faith. And yeah, there is a bit of him that’s freaking out over semantics, _I don’t feel gay_ , and DADT, _what if someone finds out and tells the West Point recruiters?_ and a bigger part of him that’s pretty sure that Glenn’s straight and he, Sam, is having a big gay identity crisis over nothing more than an unrequited crush which, if he’s honest, is a scarier possibility than all the rest of it combined.

But the rest of him is too caught up in this feeling of _yes, good, right_ , the amazement of feeling so much and so deeply about a boy he barely even knows. And he’s never really felt that contentment before, always been a little more awkward in his skin than he cared to let on, so he basks in it and tries not to think about the consequences.

And if the images he jerks off to are suddenly a lot more specific than the random skin he used to imagine against his own, well. That’s just another thing he’s not thinking about.

\--

Sam feels like he’s going to vibrate right out of his body. Glenn’s not late yet but Sam’s already been here with Adam for five minutes and it’s sort of killing him. He feels the phantoms of Glenn’s hands all over his body, every place they touched. His mouth is burning pleasantly, like toothpaste on chapped lips. He has to stop himself from reaching up to touch.

Adam keeps glancing at him, not disapprovingly but with this kind of warning look in his eyes. Sam assumes that Adam, being the resident dealer in a military academy, knows something about warnings. Before he can contemplate that further, Adam says, “There he is,” and Sam’s whole world tunnels down to the shape of the space Glenn occupies and his ears feel like he’s underwater. All the tension leaves his body and all he can do is stare at Glenn and try to bite back the idiotic grin threatening to break open his face.

Glenn’s shooting him these small smiles and Sam thinks, _I get to have this, him, he’s for me_ , and whatever was jittering through him before has settled down to a low, pleasing hum, towing him forward with Glenn at his side.

The door to the chem lab shuts and Sam barely has time to look back at Adam, peering knowingly at him through the little window, before Glenn wraps his fingers loosely around Sam’s wrist. It’s so small, that single point of contact, but Glenn’s fingers are hot like a brand on his skin and for one wild moment he imagines what it would be like to have a burn there, a bruise, something to mark him for the occasion.

Sam looks up and their eyes meet. Glenn’s are shining, and Sam’s fairly certain that Glenn is the most joyous person he’s ever met. It’s shocking, in a place like this, almost obscene in its incongruity and Sam wants to steal some of that sweetness for himself so that Glenn is a little less shiny and obvious.

He reels Glenn in and nuzzles his forehead and nose against Glenn’s, so close that their breath mingles over each other’s lips. He says, “Is this ok?” and Glenn doesn’t say anything, just smiles and presses forward the last couple of degrees. His lips, known to Sam only once before, are already as familiar as Sam’s own body. He thinks he could draw them from memory, their slight chapping, the full curve of his lower lip and the way it bows down to the cleft in his chin. He runs his fingers lightly over Glenn’s jawline, to his chin, presses his thumb into the divot there, licks at the seam of his lips until they part. Glenn brings one hand to the small of Sam’s back, pulling him in so that they’re pressed flush against one another, and for a moment it’s just too much. Sam buries his face in Glenn’s neck, wraps his arms around him and holds on, overwhelmed by the intimacy of it. He presses a kiss to the juncture of neck and shoulder and thinks of that Jeff Buckley song his mom used to sing him when he was a kid, _my kingdom for a kiss upon the shoulder_. Glenn seems to understand: he rubs slow circles against Sam’s back, one hand anchored on his hip, while Sam just breathes him in.

He kisses that spot again and moves up Glenn’s neck, along his jaw, his chin, and down the other side again. He bites at the knob of Glenn’s collarbone where his shirt has exposed it and Glenn gasps a little, like the breath’s been knocked out of him. Sam looks up at him and if he had used words like “sweet” and “innocent” to describe Glenn before, now he’s expanding his vocabulary. The look in Glenn’s eyes is hungry as he cups Sam’s face and brings him to eye level again. He kisses him with an open mouth, his tongue chasing Sam’s. He bites Sam’s lip, hard, soothing it with his tongue as Sam pants harshly into his mouth.

What moments ago was tender and a little uncertain is now sure, frantic, almost violent. Sam grips Glenn’s hips hard enough to leave marks as Glenn presses kiss after bruising kiss to his lips, his hands raking up and down Sam’s back under his shirt. Glenn’s short, blunt nails aren’t going to leave the welts Sam wishes they would. Sam walks them back until Glenn’s up against the wall, his head tipped back against a poster about lab safety. Sam nips at the exposed flesh of his neck, kisses each of the moles he finds there. Glenn pants, “You’re wearing too many clothes,” and Sam laughs, surprised. He somehow thought he was going to be the forward one.

Glenn’s hands find purchase in the hem of Sam’s shirt, tugging gently in question, and Sam nods his assent. Glenn deals with Sam’s shirt in a matter of seconds, then pulls his own off by the shoulders and Sam is faced with so much skin, so many new places to learn, more tiny moles to kiss and memorize. He’s in danger of being overwhelmed again when Glenn catches him by the jaw and says, “You OK?”

And Sam is about to say he’s fine, about to make some innuendo and get on with it, but instead he says, “I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s ok,” Glenn says, smiling softly, “I don’t need you to impress me.” He steps in, reclaiming the ground he’d lost when they’d pulled apart.

Sam looks down at his feet, newly unsure. “I know,” he says. “I just, I — I wanna make you feel good.” He smiles sheepishly at the ground, aware that he must sound like a child.

Glenn’s face breaks into the shiniest goddamn smile Sam’s ever seen and he says, “Jesus Christ, Sam, just looking at you makes me feel so good I could puke.” He puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

Sam grins back and says, “You sure know how to sweet-talk a guy, Mangan,” before swooping in to kiss him again. He moves to push him against the wall again but Glenn flips them, slamming Sam a little too hard into the wall. The force, the feeling of Glenn’s hands maneuvering him into place makes his dick jump, reminding him why they’re there. Glenn pushes his hips into Sam’s, rolls them so Sam can feel that he’s already hard. “Have you ever done this before?” Sam asks.

“Does it matter?” Glenn kisses up and down his neck.

“No,” Sam gasps as Glenn bites at the pressure point behind his jaw. “I just want to know what I’m up against.”

“Oh, I’ll show you what you’re up against,” Glenn says, eyes glinting, rolling his hips again and grabbing at Sam’s ass. “Isn’t that what they’re always telling us in English class? ‘ _Show, don’t tell_ ’?”

Sam gasps out a laugh and says, “You know, I had the strangest Idea that you were some sort of innocent?”

Glenn smirks, not unkindly, and says, “I’ve done this a couple of times.” He deftly undoes Sam’s belt and fly, letting his cammies drop at the same time as he drops to his knees. “But never with anyone I liked as much as you.” He noses against Sam’s hip and looks up at him. Sam knows he’s flushed, can feel the burn in his cheeks spreading down his chest like a sunburn, and in the quiet of the chem lab he can hear his breath exploding in and out of his lungs. He feels like he’s just done an hour of PT, complete with runner’s high.

“So,” he pants out, “You like me then?” He bucks his hips experimentally and Glenn barely flinches. Sam would laugh if he wasn’t sucking wind.

Glenn pinches his hip, pins him against the wall with one strong forearm across his pelvis, and says, “Sam, I do not put my face near the dicks of guys I don’t like,” before hooking his fingers in the waistband of Sam’s boxers and adding, “Can I?”

Sam laughs desperately and nods, “Jesus Christ, Glenn, you’re gonna kill me.”

“Not before I blow you.” Glenn grins up at him as he pulls his underwear down and the look on his face is beatific, far too pure in juxtaposition with Sam’s raging hard-on. Sam bites down on a whimper as Glenn leans forward and kisses the tip of his dick, then swirls his tongue around the head.

“Fuck,” Sam wheezes, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Something wrong?” Glenn says, pulling back.

“No, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chants and Glenn swallows him down whole. It takes all the willpower he has not to come right then and there and he nearly bites through his lip doing it. “I thought you’d only done this a couple times.”

Glenn shoots him a look that says, _If you don’t stop making me talk, I won’t be able to make you come_ , and Sam says, “Right,” wondering how it is that he and this boy he barely even knows have already progressed to the point of nonverbal communication.

Glenn’s got his hand wrapped around the base of Sam’s dick, working over what his mouth can’t take, the heel of his other hand now pressed hard against his own groin, like he’s trying to stop himself from coming. Sam’s grasping at Glenn’s buzzed hair, wishing desperately that it was long enough to grip. He knows he’s holding on too tight but Glenn doesn’t seem to mind, he’s somehow smiling around Sam’s dick as he pulls up and presses his tongue against the slit. Their eyes meet again and Sam tries to pull Glenn’s head up but his fingers just slide against his scalp as he comes so hard his knees buckle. Glenn catches what he can in his mouth, fumbling behind him for the box of lens cleaning tissue on the counter. He grabs a handful and spits into it, grinning again, that shit-eating-somehow-sweet one that Sam doesn’t know how to handle normally, let alone when he’s just had his brains sucked out through his dick.

“I’m never going to be able to use those again,” he says to Glenn, nodding at the tissues.

“Sure you will.” Glenn tucks Sam back inside his underwear, pulls his cammies up and buckles his belt, which is a lot more intimate that Sam can handle. That’s becoming a theme and he’s not sure whether the problem lies with Glenn or with him, or if it’s a problem at all. “You,” Glenn says as he stands, “will just think of my mouth around your cock every time you do.”

Sam groans as his dick makes a valiant attempt at getting hard again. “You’re evil, Mangan. How did I not know that?”

Glenn just grins and kisses him again. He presses himself up against Sam, chest to chest and shifts a little. Sam thinks that maybe this is the big deal about sex. Orgasms are great, fucking fantastic, but what he’s been missing out on is this, the slide of Glenn’s skin against his, the way his breath hitches when Sam runs his knuckles up his side and catches his nails on one of Glenn’s nipples. He’s practically out of his head with lust and post-coital drowse but there’s a part of his brain that’s cataloguing every one of Glenn’s reactions, hoping that he’ll get to use the information again.

Glenn ruts against Sam, reminding him that he still hasn’t gotten off, and Sam laughs, moving to unbuckle Glenn’s belt. “What do you want me to do?”

Glenn kisses him, hot and sweet, and says, “Just jerk me off, since you’re new to all the gay stuff.”

Sam huffs. “I could blow you. It can’t be that hard if you could do it.”

“Yeah, but maybe I want to know what your hand feels like on my dick so I can pretend you’re there the next time I’m rubbing one out.”

“ _Evil_ ,” Sam whispers into Glenn’s neck. He turns them so Glenn’s against the wall again and makes quick work of his pants and underwear. He spits into his hand and wraps it around Glenn’s dick, jacking him slowly and thumbing his slit every few upstrokes. The angle is awkward until Glenn shifts forward a little and then it’s perfect. Sam doesn’t want to say he was made to do this because that would be weird, and he still wants to go to West Point, but in this moment, his existence boils down to the little sounds Glenn keeps making, groans and fucking whimpers, the way he tries to stop himself from bucking into Sam’s hand, and after about a minute he grabs Sam by the back of the neck, kisses him so hard that Sam tastes blood, and says, “Fuck, Sam, your _hands_ , oh my god, your hands.”

Sam squeezes just a little harder at that, speeds up and adds a twist, and Glenn says, “I’m gonna—” before shooting all over Sam’s hand and stomach. Glenn slumps against the wall, breathing hard, as Sam gets some more of the tissues. Before he wipes off his hand, though, he brings it to his mouth and licks a little at his palm.

Glenn, watching, makes a small broken sound, and says, “Fuck me, Singleton.” He has to pause to pant a little. “And you said I was evil.”

Just to spite him, Sam does it once more before wiping off his hand. He doesn’t mind the taste, mostly because it’s something of Glenn’s. He’s gratified when Glenn whimpers again.

He cleans himself up while Glenn puts his pants on, and throws the tissues in the bio-contaminants bin. Glenn snorts at that and sinks down the wall, apparently done with standing. Sam slumps next to him and says, “How’d I do?” He means it to come out lighthearted, teasing, but it emerges as it sounded in his head, tentative and hopeful.

“Well, you made me come like a freight train, so...” Glenn says, smiling at him.

Sam smiles back and kisses him, so soft it would almost be chaste if it weren’t for the smell of sex in the air around them, and the fact that he can still taste Glenn’s come on his tongue.

They stay there, making out lazily on the floor until Adam comes back and thumps on the door. “Time’s up, lovebirds,” he stage-whispers, then makes a big show of walking away. Reluctantly, Sam reaches for their shirts where they got kicked to the side but Glenn stops him before he can pull his on. Grinning, he presses little kisses down Sam’s neck, his chest and stomach, to the place on his hip where he'd anchored his hand before . There, he seals his lips and sucks hard, and Sam can feel the bruise forming same as he feels like he’s been punched in the gut. Glenn pulls away and licks his lips, pupils blown wide, smiling that same shit-eating grin.

“Can I...” Sam nods to the same spot on Glenn’s own hip, and Glenn nods, says, “Please.”

Sam leans forward and first kisses the spot, then bites it lightly, then sucks the bruise in. He knows that he’ll be pressing his fingers into his own the next time he jerks off, and he wonders whether Glenn will do the same.

Glenn pulls him back up for one last kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam’s torso and palming the back of his skull. Sam returns the embrace, using the opportunity to walk his fingers up and down the notches in Glenn’s spine. He adds the data to his mental map of Glenn’s body and tries to inhale as much of him as possible. He knows they need to leave, that with so few boys on campus their presence will be missed. He feels safe, though, happy and fucked-out, and so unbelievably lucky.

He knows it won’t be easy for them, two queer boys in military school. He doesn’t know about Glenn but he wants to be career military, regardless of who he fucks. None of that’s going to be simple or very pleasant, even if he’s pretty sure Josh and Gus and probably Glenn’s friend Omar will have their backs. He knows they’re both risking an awful lot. But here, with his ass growing numb on the cold tile of the chemistry lab, with his arms full of his shiny new boy, all that feels far away and unimportant, and for the first time since he enrolled at McKinley, he thinks that things will work out ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta calamity-physics and to Seth Numrich and Matt Doyle for having a whole fuckton of chemistry and really good makeout skills. The porn basically wrote itself.
> 
> Title from "Young and Happy" by Hop Along.
> 
> Content warnings: underage sex between two consenting high school students, mentions of institutionalized homophobia, illicit use of school property for utterly inappropriate activities, boys with too many feelings


End file.
